Transformers Prime: Ghost Rider
by KnightRider96
Summary: A deal with the Devil and the Ghost Rider. Autobots and Decepticons. there is no such thing as normal for Jack Darby.
1. Airachnid

**Hello everybody! You guys said you would like to see a Ghost Rider Jack and here it is! Please note that this is a completely different Jack due to his ability to transform into the Ghost Rider. he is also already in a relationship with Miko, though it isn't shown here that much. Anyway i hop you enjoy the chapter. This takes place during Predatory.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack ran as fast as he could. Running past the trees and past fallen logs, he knew he had to get away as fast as he could. Arcee had told him to not follow her, but he being worried for her caused him to be discovered. When he had found her, she was restrained to the cliff by what looked like giant webbing with an eight-legged Decepticon above her. When he had tried to help her, Arcee just told him to run, due to the fact that Airachnid would hunt indigenous species. Getting the hint started to run into the forest, Airachnid in pursuit.

After running for what felt hours, Jack had found Airachnid's crashed ship. Luring said Decepticon, Jack had ignited a nearby stick with his Swiss Army Knife and threw it at the leaking engine, causing the ship to blow up. Sighing in relief, Jack had started to make his way back to Arcee, only to be completely blindsided by a very scorched and pissed Airachnid. Dodging her webs, he started once again try to escape the spider-con until Arcee managed to get herself free and rescue him.

As he managed to find a fallen log to hide behind, Jack could hear Airachnid calling out towards him, telling him what she was going to do once she had him. Yet despite being able to block out Airachnid's screams for him, Jack could not out the voice that was in his head.

" **Let me out Jack. You and I both know that I only come out whenever the presence of evil is abound."** The voice spoke in his head.

Shaking his head, Jack looked at his hand to see the bones of his fingers and his hand slowly burning away. Shaking it quickly, his hand turned back to normal. "I'm not transforming." He said.

" **You cannot stop me Jack. Besides, you don't have a choice. Look up."** The voice said.

Looking up, Jack saw Airachnid looking down at him, her sharp teeth on display. Backing away as quickly as he could, Jack did not get far before he was bodily thrown and smashed into a tree. Groaning he slowly got to his feet, only to be webbed to the tree, his entire body except for his left arm, to be stuck to the tree.

"So Jack, what do you think I should do with you, hmm? How about evisceration!" Airachnid gleefully said as she raised one of her talons into the air and brought it down.

Only for it to be caught!

Looking at her talon in shock, Airachnid looked closely and saw that Jack had caught it with his free arm. Once Jack had a firm grip on her talon, Jack ripped it out her completely. Screaming in pain, Airachnid stumbled back in pain and looked at Jack fearfully. "WHAT!?" she asked.

" **You should not have tried that."** Jack replied, but he sounded different, raspier and much deeper.

As he said this, his head started to turn an angry shade of red before it started to peel away. His eyes changing from his normal blue eyes to that of orange. After a few seconds, Jack's head was completely gone and was replaced with a skull that was on fire. Where his eyes were, now had orange flames as eyes.

Looking down at his stuck body, Jack dropped the severed leg and ripped the webbing with his now flaming skeletal hand. Once he did so he grabbed the leg and hurled it at Airachnid. **"Here! A little pick me up!"** Jack said.

As Airachnid dodged her own tossed leg, Jack ran up to her and punched her in the faceplate, causing her to fly from the impact and slam into a tree. Getting up, she was about to fire her webbing, when the sound of engines caught her attention. Both turning, they saw Arcee driving towards them before transforming at kicking Airachnid in the head.

Once again flying through the air and landing on the ground, she snarled before spinning herself like a top and burrowed underground. Giving chase, Arcee and Jack stopped just at the edge of the hole and looked down.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee screamed in rage.

Sighing, Arcee turned to look at Jack, and only then noticed that he had a skull that was on fire. Transforming her blasters, she aimed them at Jack, not knowing that it was him.

"Wha…what in the Pit are you!? Where is Jack!" she asked.

" **I'm am known as many things Autobot. But you may call me Ghost Rider. As for Jack-."** Jack said before transforming back into his human form.

"Jack!" Arcee cried out in shock, seeing her charge change from a flaming skull into his normal form. Deactivating her weapons and changing them back into her hands, she knelt down and looked at Jack more closely. "How?" she asked.

"A deal with the Devil. That's all I'll say about that." Jack said. "And Arcee, the others _must not_ know about this. This must remain a secret."

* * *

Walking into his room after having dinner with his mom and saying goodnight to her, Jack looked at himself in the mirror. Sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands and sighed. He thought about what had happened with Airachnid earlier, now that both she and Arcee knew his secret, he wondered how long it would be until the other Autobots learned about it.

" **You knew that the 'bots might one day learn of my existence."** The voice told.

"That still doesn't make it any less difficult." Jack sighed. Looking to the side, he got off his bed and made his way to his closet.

Opening the closet door, Jack rummaged through the clothes before finding what he was looking for. Taking it out and closing the closet door, Jack hanged the uniform on top of the door. The uniform as it was called, was a simple black leather jacket, black leather jeans and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

As Jack continued to state at the uniform, he was brought back to how it all started. With his father about to die from his wounds.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Jack and his father, Aaron were making their escape as the area around them was in chaos. Explosions and screaming everywhere as the fire spread uncontrollably, burning everything in its path and igniting the weapons, causing them to explode._

 _As they ran past everyone, they finally managed to get in a car and drove off. As they made their way back to Jasper, they did not notice the other car coming up right behind them, until they were bumped at the back. Grunting from the sudden force, Jack looked at the side view mirror and saw Silas holding out an assault gun and started firing at them. Thanking god that the car was bulletproof, Aaron swerved the car to the side, as he tried to avoid the bullets._

 _Speeding up, Aaron and Jack both noticed that as they were nearing Jasper, that Silas was getting desperate that he was trying to ram them off the road. Unfortunately, just as they were about to enter the town, Silas had manged to reload his rifle and started shooting them again. One of the bullets must have hit the tire because the next thing Jack knew, he was upside down and dazed._

 _Looking at his dad, who was a little better, was trying to get out of the car. Doing the same, Jack managed to get out before his father and helped him get the rest of the way out. Once they were both out, they were about to make the rest of the journey when a hail of bullets stopped them in their tracks._

 _Swirling around, they saw Silas and one of his henchman aiming their rifles at them. The tension was thick, as no one made a move. Suddenly Silas dropped his rifle and charged at Aaron. As they started to fight, Jack and the henchman both stared at them both fighting, before Jack used the distraction to slam into the henchman._

 _Taking the man off-guard, Jack proceeded pummel the man to the ground until he was unconscious. Once that was done, Jack was about to help his dad, when the sound of a gunshot was heard. Eyes widening, Jack saw his father fall to the ground, hand on his chest as he was trying to staunch the flow of blood, while Silas stood over him with a smoking gun._

" _NOOOO!" Jack screamed in rage as he ran at Silas, catching him off guard and punching him in the jaw._

 _Just as Jack was going to proceed to attack Silas, the man punched him in the gut. Feeling the wind knocked out of him, Jack regained his breathing and tried to punch Silas, only for him to dodge it and Jack to stumble._

 _Silas then kicked him to the ground and picked his gun off of the ground and aimed it at Jack. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the sounds of sirens were heard, and they were getting closer. Growling, Silas picked his still unconscious henchman and dragged him to the car and they both sped off, leaving Jack on the ground and his father bleeding out._

 _Groaning, Jack crawled over to his father, Jack checked his pulse and found that it was fading fast. Taking his shirt off and placing it on his father's wound, Jack tried to help keep the pressure on it._

" _I could save him you know." A voice suddenly spoke._

 _Looking up Jack saw an old man standing there with a cane in his hand. He wore an all-black suit with a red handkerchief in his breast pocket. As the man walked up to him, Jack made sure to keep his eyes on him in case the old man tried something. "Name your price." He said._

" _A contract, between you and me. Sign it, and your father lives." The man spoke. "In return, you will do what I command, when I ask for your due." The man finished as he took out a contract from his jacket and tossed it to him._

 _Leaving his shirt on his father's chest, Jack picked up the contract and looked at it. "Do you have a pen?" he asked._

 _The man laughed and simply shook his head. "No pen Jack. You're going to have to sign it with your blood."_

 _Jack just looked at the man, before looking over to his father. Looking around, Jack found a glass shard from the car wreck and picked it up. Slicing his palm, Jack held his bleeding hand over the contract and let the blood drop on the contract. Once he had spilled enough blood on it, Jack rolled the contract up and gave it back to the man, who had watched the whole thing happen._

 _Taking the contract from Jack, the man simply smiled at him. Suddenly a gasp was heard, Jack turned his head and saw his father breathing. Looking back to the man, Jack was shocked to find that he was nowhere to be found._

 _Flashback_

* * *

Jack got off Arcee and made his way to the couch with Miko and Raf. While Miko and Raf wanted to play another racing game, Jack decided to watch them go at it. While he was watching them Jack did not notice Optimus walking up to them.

"Jack." He spoke, alerting the kids to his presence. "Arcee has told me the details of last night's mission. May we speak with you?" he asked.

Jack sighed before getting off the couch and walked towards the railing, where the other Autobots were waiting. Glaring at Arcee, Jack simply looked at the other Autobots while Miko and Raf stood next to him on either side. "What do you want to know?"

"What was that thing yesterday? It said it called itself the Ghost Rider." Arcee spoke.

Jack continued to glare at her while he spoke. " **He** is called the Ghost Rider. He is a Spirit of Vengeance. He comes out when in the presence of evil." He explained. "But what I want to know is who gave you the right to tell Optimus about me."

"Optimus needed to know every last detail of the mission." Arcee explained.

"THAT DID NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HIM WHAT I WAS. DOES THE MEANING OF SECRET MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!?" Jack thundered.

Arcee had a look of shame on her face after Jack had finished going at her. Sighing, Jack looked at the others, all of who were looking at him wide-eyed. Shaking his head, Jack made his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Bulkhead asked.

"To get some fresh air." Jack replied as the elevator door closed.

* * *

As Jack looked on at the sunset, Jack wondered what his father would think if he knew what he had done to himself. Not only that, he wondered what it would mean now that the Autobots know about the Ghost Rider.

" **What will you do now Jack?"** the voice of the Ghost Rider asked. **"The Decepticons prove a threat to the world. Not only that, but the evilness from them intoxicating."**

"Maye I should just leave, before I hurt them." Jack said.

"Or how about don't." A voice said.

Turning Jack saw Miko standing there. Walking up to him, she sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Lacing her hands in his, they watched as the sun set. "Were you ever going to tell us about what you were?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him.

"No." Jack replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I didn't want to bring you into my problems." Jack explained. "I've had these powers for three years. In that time, I have managed to control my powers to a degree and fight the urge to transform every time we come across any Decepticons. I never want to hurt you Miko, or any of the others."

"You say you can control your powers right?" Miko asked, which got a nod from Jack. "Well why worry about hurting us?" she asked.

Sighing Jack looked at her before standing up and taking a few steps back. He then transformed into his Ghost Rider form and looked at Miko right in the eye. **"Do I frighten you Miko?"** he asked.

"No." Miko said resolutely. "I do not fear you Jack, you can never hurt me, or any of the others."

The Ghost Rider chuckled at this. **"And why do you say that? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a talking skull that's on fire."**

"Because it's not who you are." Miko told as she slowly walked up to him until she was right in front of him.

She slowly brought her hand up to touch him. Jack, wanting not to hurt her, moved his head away. But that did not stop Miko, and she finally touched his skull, which the flames had turned blue.

"MIKO! Get away from him!" a voice shouted out.

Jack and Miko turned to see Bulkhead with his weapon out, aiming it at Jack. Miko, afraid the Bulkhead would hurt Jack, stood in front of him. "Bulkhead! What are you doing!" she cried.

"Miko, that thing is evil and will kill us all if we let him. Now get away from him." Bulkhead told sternly as he readied his weapon.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" she shouted.

" **Miko, just do as he says."** Jack said.

When Miko looked at Jack, he simply nodded his head and Miko moved away from him. Once she was a safe distance, Bulkhead fired his weapon at him. When the shot hit Jack, he flew through the air and down to the ground below.

"JACK!" Miko called out as she saw him fall.

As Jack impacted the ground, it left a small crater in the ground. With him transformed into the Ghost Rider, he could take a lot of punishment and survive, so a fall of that height was nothing. Getting out of the crater, Jack looked back up to the top of the mesa before summoning his father's bike.

As the ground split apart and his father's bike, a Harley Davidson Street 750, rose from the ground, Jack now had an answer to what he has to do. Getting on the bike, which was completely black, with fire as wheels, he drove all the way to Jasper.

When he had reached home, Jack had packed his bags and changed his clothes to that of his uniform and wrote a letter explaining everything. From the Autobots to what he was going to do. Jack then went to the garage, wrapped a long chain across his chest and drove out of his home and out of Jasper.

* * *

 **So that's Ghost Rider. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any questions for me, please ask and leave a review.**

 **Have an awesome day.**

 **P.S: Does anyone notice that something is wrong with the review count. it shows 25 reviews on my Iron Man story but there are only 23. ?**


	2. New York City

**What is up everyone. enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Driving through the empty desert, Jack wondered how long he has been going. How long since he slept, or ate. He also wondered what his mother would be thinking right now. Would she be mad that he kept secrets from her? Would she look for the Autobots? He did not know. But what he did know was that he could not be seen by the Autobots, or the Decepticons.

" **Are you going to continue riding off? Away from everyone?"** the Ghost Rider asked.

"What choice do I have? The Autobots do not want anything to do with me, and I can't take the risk of hurting them." Jack said back as he stopped at the store.

" **Well I hope you realise that you need your family and friends with you, to keep you sane."** the Ghost Rider shot back.

Jack ignored him and entered the grocery store and went about his shopping. As he went through what he needed, Jack wondered how his mother was taking the news and whether or not she made contact with the Autobots. He hoped that she did, considering that M.E.C.H was still out there, and the Decepticons could also find him through his mother, and the Autobots were the only ones that could protect her.

" **Jack. Five men have just entered the premise, armed and guilty."** The Ghost Rider told.

"Alright! Everybody on the ground, and nobody gets hurt!" One of the men, the leader perhaps, said.

As his partner went to the cashier and held the gun to his head and told him to put the money in the bag. Moving to the back of the store, Jack transformed into the Ghost Rider and waited until one of the thugs made his way to the back. Grabbing on to the man's jacket, Jack threw him out of the window and to his friends. Turning his head, Jack saw the man with the bag of cash running out the door while the leader point his gun at him.

The man took aim at him and fired at Jack. The bullet impacted his skull, causing him lean back from the force. Leaning forward, Jack stared at the man before shaking his head and made his way to the thug. The thug, who did not seem to want to move, simply kept shooting until his magazine was empty and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the gun clicking.

Standing in front of the man, Jack grabbed on to his shirt and lifted him. **"Look in to my eyes."** No matter how much the man try to avert his eyes away, he could not help but stare. **"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocence. Feel their pain."**

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but before long, the man started screaming in horror and pain until he stopped and Jack let him go. Seeing the man fall, his eyes wide and unfocused, sweating and curling himself up, Jack grabbed the man and dragged him outside the store and threw him at his friends, all of who had their weapons trained on him.

" **You. Guilty."** Jack said, pointing at the group.

Taking off his chain, Jack held onto the chain and swung it at the men. As the chain wrapped around all of them and brought them together, Jack walked up to them. **"Look into my eyes, cretins. Your souls are all stained with blood and suffering of the innocent. Feel their pain."** He said as what happened to their friend happened to them.

Releasing the men, Jack transformed back into his human form and grabbed onto the bag of cash and returned to the store. Giving back the cash, Jack went to the back and collected his groceries and whatever he needed and went back to the cashier to pay for them. Everyone in the store just stared at him as he paid for his stuff. Walking out of the store and packing everything in his bag, Jack got on is bike and rode off.

* * *

Jack looked down at the Decepticons as they continued to mine the Energon from the cave. He had stumbled on them while he was on his way to the next town. While they continued to do so, he wondered how many of them there were and also wondered if he should stop them.

While he was no longer with the Autobots, that did not mean he could not still help them in his own way. Deciding quickly, Jack transformed into his Ghost Rider form and made his way down to the unsuspecting miners.

He took his chain off and swung it at one of the Decepticons guarding the miners. Controlling the chain so that it wrapped around the 'con's head, Jack started to spin, causing the Decepticon to swing in a huge circle. Squeezing the chain, Jack let the 'con go and watched the Decepticon fly into the miners, who had stopped working when they saw their guard fly at them.

There was silence as the other Decepticons looked at the heap that was their comrades. Turning their collective heads to Jack, the guards activated their weapons and aimed them at him, while the miners retreated into the cave. Cracking his neck, Jack started to run towards the Decepticons, who started to fire at him.

Dodging their blaster fire, Jack jumped onto one of the Decepticons and proceeded to burn a hole in to the outer shell of the armour. Once done, Jack climbed into the Decepticons and proceeded to supercharge the drone with hellfire, causing it to transform to take a more demonic form. The wheels burst into flames, while the plating's on the 'con shifted around to give it a more sleek look, while also repairing the burnt hole as if there was no damage to it at all. The head of the con then burst into flames, while the red visor glowed brighter.

Looking on in horror as their fellow solider was turned into some kind of burning corpse, they saw as he raised his weapon raise and aim in their direction. Knowing that if they did nothing they would be blasted in to smithereens, they opened fire on their former comrade. They expected to see their friend fall with blaster holes littered all over his body, they were shocked to see Jack still standing and with nor a single mark on his body.

Jack simply looked at them before aiming his own blaster at the 'cons and fired his own barrage of blaster fire, but instead of the normal purple colour that normally accompanied after a shot was fired, the blast was more a fireball.

As the sound of two Decepticon solider shot fell, Jack took a look at his handiwork as the smoking hole of where his blasts hit the 'cons. He then looked at where the rest of the Decepticons were hiding and simply walked in.

As Jack walked out of the Energon mine, he made his way to bike. Looking at his father's motorcycle, Jack wondered if he could change the Decepticons vehicle form into that of his he thought this, the Decepticon drone's plates began to shift and move about until Jack was sitting on an exact replica of his father's motorcycle.

Shocked, he looked at the motorcycle then at the replica he was sitting on. **"That was interesting."** He said, getting off his new bike.

Jack then started to transfer the contents from his father's bike to his new one, before sending it back to his mom's with a note attached. One thing he had learned as the Ghost Rider was the ability to have different forms of transportation at the same time, but that it was not indefinite. If a new transport was found and used by the Ghost Rider, the previous would be set free.

In the case of his father's bike, Jack returned it to where it belonged. Once done, he got on his new bike and sped off.

* * *

Stopping at a motel after hours of riding, Jack booked a room for the night to rest and plan out where he was going to next. As Jack ate his dinner, he looked at the map before him which showed the entire United States. Once he found out where he was, Jack found out that he was a day's ride from Las Vegas.

" **Where to next Jack?"** the ghost rider asked.

"We could pass by Vegas, then from there move on to one of the major cities." Jack said as he continued to look at the map.

" **Why not New York? The place is crawling with people to punish."** The rider asked.

"Too far." Jack said, quickly shooting down the idea. "It would not only take quite some time to get there, not only that but we don't have the funds to support such a long trip." He pointed out.

" **Why not just turbocharge your bike to shorten the trip from 'some time' to a day?"** the rider asked.

Jack stopped looking at the map and just stared at it. "I can do that?" he asked.

" **Of course. All you have to do is to allow a portion of your powers to speed up."** The rider answered.

Nodding, Jack finished his dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, after Jack had freshened up, packed and cleaned the room, he got on his bike and rode through the Arizona desert. Once the road was clear of any other traffic, Jack pushed some of his powers and pushed his bike past its speed limit and through the desert. Due to the vast expanse of the long road, by the time night had fallen, Jack had made it all the way to New York.

Driving through the city, Jack found out that his senses were in overdrive as everywhere he went, it seemed that corruption and greed were rampant. He had to keep a tight leash on his powers to stop manifesting themselves in front of everyone. While driving, Jack thought about what the Autobots and the others were doing right now. Looking around, he thought that Miko would have loved to be in the Big Apple.

While Jack had never really been to New York before, he had heard a lot of stories from his father while he was growing up here. He had even told Jack that he would bring him to New York when he was older. Sadly that day never came, due to Silas and his men.

Thinking about his father had Jack frown. What would his father thought about him leaving so abruptly? Would he have understood his reason? Or would he have tried to convince him to stay?

Driving past one of the banks, Jack suddenly heard the sound of a large explosion from behind him. Braking his bike quickly, Jack turned to see a group of five men exit the destroyed hole and enter a van before driving off.

" **Well that was easy. Not even an hour in, and we're already on clean-up duty."** The rider joked.

Shaking his head, Jack revved his engine and chased after the bank robbers. Transforming into his Ghost Rider form, Jack speed up, eventually catching up to the van. Pulling on his chain from his chest, Jack threw the chain under the van, manipulating the chain to wrap around the one of the loose cylinders. Once wrapped, Jack pulled on the chain, causing the van to flip over landing on its roof.

Stopping in front of the upturned van, Jack dismounted his bike and made his way to the back doors. Standing in front of the back doors, Jack ripped both doors and tossed them aside to see the thieves staring at him in fear. Grabbing the two closest by their shirts, Jack tossed them out of the van and onto the road behind him, and then did the same with the others until the only thing in the van was the money. Once done, Jack turned to look at the heap of bodies lying on the road, too scared to do anything.

Grabbing his chain, Jack was about to wrap them in when something on his arm latched onto him. Turning, Jack saw what looked like a line of webbing. Following the line, he saw a silhouette of a man dressed in red and blue on top of a lamppost. Grabbing the webbing, Jack tugged onto the line, causing the man to fall and land on his feet.

" **Who are you to impede on justice?"** he asked.

"Who am I? The question is, who are you? No wait don't tell me….you're the Jack-o-lantern Man!" the man joked in a young voice.

" **Ghost Rider."** Jack replied, realising that the young man in front of him could not be older that sixteen.

"And I'm Spider-Man. But you can call me, Spidey, Web-Head, Amazing, Ultimate, even Spectacular. Just don't call me late for dinner?" Spider-Man rambled.

Ignoring Spider-Man for a minute, Jack turned around to see the five men trying to run off. Turning around, Jack mounted onto his bike and followed after the thieves, Spider-Man swinging behind him. Accelerating past the thieves, Jack stopped across from the thieves, cutting off their path. Just as they were trying to turn the other way, Spider-Man webbed them up by their ankles and hung them upside-down from the lamppost.

Seeing this, Jack turning around and rode off, hearing sirens as he did so. Leaving Spider-Man to deal with oncoming police.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. i'll try to update more often. Remember to ask questions and leave reviews.**


	3. Flashbacks and Surprises

**Happy Chinese New Year to anyone that celebrates it out there in the world. And welcome to another chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Cruising through the city streets, Jack went about his day driving around New York, trying to get a sense of the city he was in. Driving through the streets, Jack watched as countless people go about their day, not a care about the world around them. They did not realise that they were part of a civil war between towering sentient machines, nor did they care about the numerous supervillains running around causing chaos. Thank goodness that no news of aliens were reported, or there would be mass chaos.

Smiling to himself on that thought, Jack continued to drive through the city until he came upon the part known as Hell's Kitchen. Said to be where many of the criminals and thugs came from and where the crime rate was extremely high. The only saving grace about the area was the vigilante known as the Daredevil. A man clad in a red suit wielding two batons for weapons, and could fight groups of enemies single-handedly.

" **That is something I HAVE to see."** The voice of the Ghost Rider spoke.

'We would most likely meet him at some point later on. I heard he only works at night.' Jack thought back before moving on through the city.

While moving through the city, Jack started to wonder if he would be dealing with any of the supervillains that he had heard were in the city. While he would not relish in having to face them, he knew that he would be hard pressed to not do anything at all should they rampage across the city.

Passing by Times Square, Jack noticed the news playing, talking about the bank robbers and how they talked about him in his Rider form. It seemed that they would be sent to the mental asylum, what with them being scared shitless about him. Jack could actually feel the satisfaction from the Rider, knowing him he thought that scaring the crap out of those men was funny.

" **Why yes Jack, I do find it funny."** The Rider spoke.

Jack simply smirked and continued on driving through the city, until he decided to get something for lunch.

* * *

After finishing his lunch Jack decided to take a walk in Central Park, to ponder what he should do next but also on whether or not he should at least make contact with his mom. Lord knows how his mother can become when she becomes nervous about his wellbeing, and that's not even having to deal with the Autobots, much less Miko.

Thinking about his girlfriend brought memories, about how she almost managed to learn about his secret.

 _Flashback_

 _It was night time in Jasper and the police were out on patrol._

 _Even though Jasper was a small town in the middle of nowhere, that did not mean that there wasn't any crime to be had. Normally there would be a case of looters or muggins, but those were simple crimes that could easily be dealt with. However, recently there have been a number of murders and rape cases popping in town, and the police are running around trying to find out what to do next._

 _Most of the victims were young women and female teenagers. Every family that had a daughter or a sister were made to stay home after dark, even then the police had placed a curfew throughout the town, in hopes of catching the person behind the spree._

 _All of this had Jack Darby restless, as the spirit of the Ghost Rider was anxious to go out there and deal out some punishment to the sorry bastard. While Jack would like to help out, he knew that if he got involved then it would cause more problems than normal._

" _ **Come on Jack, let me out and give this person the Penance Stare."**_ _The Rider pleaded._

" _You know we can't." Jack argued back for the third time in his head._

" _ **What if it Miko, or your mother was in danger of being murdered or raped? You can't tell me that you would just sit on your ass like a dumbass!"**_ _The Rider shot back harshly._

 _Jack was furious._

 _Not for the insult, but at the fact that he knew that the Rider was right. If his mother or Miko were in danger of being on the next on the victims list, he would make sure that the person would not come near them with a ten-foot pole. And if they had manged to somehow get to them, Jack knew that Bulkhead would turn the person into paste, not caring about Optimus' orders. He on the other hand would make sure that the person would be sent to the deepest part of hell as punishment, even then he would make the person suffer beforehand._

 _Just then his phone began to ring._

 _Picking it up, he checked the caller ID to see that it was Miko. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was close to 9pm at night. Wondering why she would call him at this time he answered. "What is it Miko?"_

" _Jack help! I'm being chased by some creep!" Miko said, speaking at a fast pace._

 _He could actually hear Miko's heavy breathing and a little of her footsteps through the phone. "Where are you?!" he asked._

" _Miko did not answer for a minute and simply heard more of her heavy breathing and an increase in volume and speed in hr footsteps. "Past the school, near the library. Hurry Jack!" she finally answered._

 _Suddenly another voice called out over the phone. "Found you, you Japanese whore!"_

 _Jack could actually hear the scuffle. "Don't you come near me, baka!"_

" _Bitch! I'll make sure to make it even more painful for you now." The person said, after that the phone went dead and Jack could hear only static._

" _Miko? Miko!?" Jack asked loudly._

 _Not wasting time, he grabbed his leather jacket, opened his window and jumped out. Landing in a crouching position, he quickly summoned his bike and sped off towards Miko's last known location._

 _Speeding down the road, not caring if the police heard him, Jack quickly found himself where Miko had described. Finding an alleyway he followed it down until he found the smashed remains of Miko's phone. Picking it up carefully and placing it in his pocket, Jack closed his eyes to see if he could track Miko with her phone in his position._

 _Something that he learned from the Rider was that everyone had their own signature, somewhat like a soul, unique only to them. So using that knowledge, Jack opened his eyes, which had taken a fiery orange, saw two shapes, one in pink which indicated that it was Miko and another, this one red. He watched the silhouettes show him what happened and the direction they had gone._

 _Following them, Jack saw that Miko had put up a lot of resistance until the person in red hit her over the hit, knocking her out temporarily and slinging her over his shoulder. Suddenly the person broke into a run, he followed them until they led him towards a construction site a little ways out of the main living area, with the building almost complete._

 _Entering the building, Jack continued to follow the silhouettes until he could hear shouting. Turning his eyes back to normal, he followed the shouting until he came across a hallway with Miko, her back against the wall and the person with his back towards him standing at the end of the hallway. He carefully moved forward, staying in the shadows careful not to be seen._

 _Suddenly the person spoke in a voice that Jack recognised immediately. "Well little whore, no one's here to save you now, nor can they hear you. Not that anyone would considering that no one knows you're here." He said._

" _You're wrong Vince! Jack will come and save me, and when he does he's going to rip you apart." Miko shot back angrily._

 _Vince simply laughed at that. "Ha! Darby would never get here in time. Besides, the guy's probably too afraid to be of any help." He taunted. "Now let's get this show started."_

 _Vince then pulled a chain, hanging from one of the beams above him and pulled it back, about to whip her. Here Jack made his way out of the shadows quickly and grabbed the chain as it neared him. "I would not be so sure about that Vince." He said._

 _Said person turned around quickly, dropping the chain as he did so. "So you made it after all. I'm surprised that you had the guts to even show up, but you've made a big mistake."_

" _Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Jack said._

" _Jack!" Miko cried out._

 _Jack did not let his eyes off Vince. "Get outside Miko and stay there. Go" He stated, to which the girl followed._

 _Now alone with Vince, Jack stared at Vince, and he back at him. Jack could feel the Rider in him trying desperately to crawl out and punish Vince, but he was going to try and allow Vince to be caught by the police. Vince, who had decided that he had enough of the staring contest, whipped out a gun from behind him and shot at Jack in the head._

 _Whipping his head back from the recoil, Jack simply brought it back forward and that's when the Rider had enough. "Time to pay for your sins Vince." He said, before his entire face started to peel away until all that was left was his flaming skull._

 _Jack then whipped the chain to wrap around Vince and hurl him forward into the wall. Marching forward until he was very close to Vince's face, which looked absolutely terrified at this point. "Wha—What are you?" he asked._

" _ **Your punisher."**_ _The Ghost Rider said._

 _The Ghost Rider then activated his Penance Stare, causing all of the pain and suffering he has inflicted on everyone to shoot back at him like the force of locomotive, killing him. His eyes black like charcoal from the effects of the Penance Stare, the Ghost Rider then hauled Vince's body out of the building and to where Miko was._

 _Not five minutes later and he saw Miko running up to him, which by that point he had reverted back to his human form and had called his father's bike to him. She had then proceeded to hug him and thank him._

" _Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" She cried out as she continued to hug him._

" _You're very welcome Miko, now if you please can let go?" he asked, as Miko somehow managed to tighten her grip on him before letting him go._

" _Where's Vince?" she asked._

 _Jack simply shrugged. "At the entrance of the construction site, where he can be found. I also left a note about how he was the person behind all the murdering and raping." Jack answered._

 _Miko smiled at this. "Good. That should serve that bastard from trying to rape me."_

 _Here Jack took hold of Miko and checked to make sure that there were no injuries. "Are you sure you're ok Miko?" He asked. "He did not try to do anything else?"_

 _Miko simply shook her head. "No. By the time he tried to do something, you managed to arrive and kick his ass." Miko then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's for saving me."_

 _Jack simply smiled and got on his bike. "Let's get you home Miko."_

 _Flashback_

Shaking himself out of his memories, Jack took a look around and realised that it was almost 2pm in the afternoon. Getting up and dusting himself off, Jack made his way back to his bike. Getting on, he was about to head out when the sudden sound of a GroundBridge opening was heard.

" _What the hell?!"_ Jack thought.

Looking at the swirling green vortex, Jack looked around him to notice that everyone else had heard and saw it as well and were wondering what it was and what was going to happen next. What did happen however, left him shocked as an entire battalion of Vehicons poured out of the GroundBridge and proceeded to fire at everything in sight. But that was not the end of his shock, because the person that came out next nearly scared him half to death, Megatron.

The Decepticons had finally decided to conquer Earth. Starting with New York City.

* * *

 **Did you see that coming?**

 **The Decepticons have finally started the invasion of Earth and now the entire series is changed because of this. Next chapter will see how Jack escapes this predicament.**

 **Now onto something important. For those of you who have liked my stories, thank you. I recently did another called Will the Circle Be Unbroken, and have noticed that no one seemed to give a review on how it was. Even the new chapter ShadowZone for the Iron Man story has not had any reviews. I ask that you please do so, so that i know how my progress is, whether i'm getting betting or worse. these things are something that i need to know.**

 **Even you telling me that you like the story or even ideas for stories are welcome. Anyway please leave reviews and question in the reviews.**

 **Have an awesome day and stay awesome.**


	4. Ghost Rider vs Megatron Round 1 FIGHT!

**What's up everyone. Another day another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Looking at the swirling green vortex, Jack looked around him to notice that everyone else had heard and saw it as well and were wondering what it was and what was going to happen next. What did happen however, left him shocked as an entire battalion of Vehicons poured out of the GroundBridge and proceeded to fire at everything in sight. But that was not the end of his shock, because the person that came out next nearly scared him half to death, Megatron._

 _The Decepticons had finally decided to conquer Earth. Starting with New York City._

It was chaos.

Civilians were running away from the Vehicons as they continued to cause mass destruction to the city. Already the police could be heard on the way, but knowing just what the Decepticons were capable off, Jack knew that he had to step in to minimize the damage as much as possible.

" **Let's kick some ass!"** The Rider cried out in his head.

Transforming into the Ghost Rider, he quickly drove up to the closest Vehicon and wrapped his chain around its legs and tugged, causing the Decepticon to fall. Once down he quickly jumped off his bike and punched a hole through the Vehicon in the chest. By then every Decepticon had turned to see one of their own fall to the strange creature in fames that attacked them. The Ghost Rider then picked the dead Vehicon and tossed it towards a group of other Vehicons, pinning them down to the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Megatron demanded.

" **They call me Ghost Rider. I am summoned when innocent blood is shed, and YOU have shed much Megatron."** The Ghost Rider spoke out.

"Mortal or Demon, whichever you be. Be gone, I have no time for games." Megatron dismissed with a wave of his hand.

" **This is no game."** The Rider intoned.

Getting on his bike, he sped towards Megatron, swerving and dodging out of the Decepticons blaster fire until he transformed his bike into its robot form and proceeded to punch Megatron in the face when he reached the Decepticon leader. Megatron, who did not expect someone to challenge his forces was left in a heap on the ground as he tried to get his mind wrapped around the fact that this Ghost Rider had seeming transformed into one of his own soldiers and attacked him. HIM, the leader of the Decepticons.

The Ghost Rider then brought his hand up to where he would normally keep his chain and tugged, causing a fire whip to appear and change into a very, very long chain. Whipping it towards the closest Vehicon, he wrapped it around him and proceeded to swing him in a large arc, destroying some of the trees nearby and causing a bit more property damage, before throwing him at another group of Vehicons.

The Vehicons did not know what to do, their leader was still on the ground and this entity was destroying their forces with ease. One of them decided to fire at the Ghost Rider, which had prompted the rest to also open fire. After a minute of continues fire, they stopped to hopefully find the entity dead, only for them to realise that it was still there, no damage in sight.

The Ghost Rider simply laughed at their attempt to kill him. Charging at the closest Vehicon, he proceeded to beat the rest of the Decepticon forces into scrap, until there was only one left. The lone Vehicon simply got on his knees and tried to beg for mercy. "Please, spare me. Have mercy."

" **Sorry. All out of mercy."** The Ghost Rider said, he then proceeded to blow the Decepticon grunt in the face with his own blaster.

He was suddenly thrown to the ground by a blast, one that actually hurt.

Turning around and getting up, the Ghost Rider saw that it was Megatron who had fired his canon at him. "It seems that my forces were of no match against you, Ghost Rider. But you will find that I am."

" **That actually hurt."** The Ghost Rider said. **"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."**

As if by some unseen force, both Megatron and the Ghost Rider ran at one another and punched each other in the face, causing them both to skid backwards. With a war cry from Megatron, he charged at the Ghost Rider, unsheathing his blade from his arm, aiming to slice him in two. The Ghost Rider decided to fire his blaster at Megatron, who dodged them and then proceeded to swing his sword down.

Rolling to the side, the Ghost Rider gave a kick to the side of Megatron's head, causing him to fall on his side. Getting up, he was about to attack Megatron again when he was thrown back from Megatron when he fired his cannon again. Landing on the road, crushing more than a few cars along the way, the Ghost Rider groaned as he got up.

" **Lucky shot."** He said.

Bringing his blaster up and aiming at Megatron, who did the same to his own cannon, they proceeded to fire at each other. Their shots missing their targets or hitting each other that they cancel out. Kicking a car towards Megatron, the Ghost Rider then proceeded to throw some fireballs at him, while also moving closer at the same time until he was almost upon him. Running, the Ghost Rider then punched Megatron in the side of the head, then at his stomach area, then back to the side of his head.

Megatron then retaliated back by giving out his own punches, first to the side of his head, then an uppercut to the chin, then finally a kick to the chest area, causing Ghost Rider to stumble back. Looking up, the Ghost Rider saw that Megatron was about to fire his cannon at his head, he quickly swiped it to the side, causing it to fire and hit the side of one of the buildings. Quickly giving Megatron an uppercut, he then fired at Megatron's chest, throwing the Decepticon Warlord back.

Megatron simply snarled at him. "Soundwave! I need an emergency GroundBridge!" Not a moment later the GroundBridge came, and Megatron ran in, not even turning to look at him.

Hearing another GroundBridge opening, the Ghost Rider turned to see the Autobots come out, their weapons at the ready, only to find an empty street, with the bodies of dead Vehicons strewn across the area and the Ghost Rider standing in the middle of the carnage. Transforming back in his motorcycle form, and getting off it, he stared at them, they in turn stared back.

"JACK!" they all cried out, in shock that they would find their missing friend in here.

Ghost Rider simply nodded his head at them. Just as he was about to turn around and ride off, away from the fast approaching police and army, he heard his name being called out by two distinctive voices. "JACK!"

Turning back around, he found his mother and Miko in front of the Autobots, both looking at him with eyes, both of their eyes filled with brimming tears. As one, they both ran towards him, only to stop in their tracks when he motioned for them to stop with his hand. Shaking his head, Jack turned around and was once again about to get on his bike, when he was stopped with a line of webbing on his jacket and not a moment later the sounds of an aircraft could be heard. Turning his head back, he yanked the line of webbing, knowing who would be on the other end. Known person crashed in front of him a moment later, causing him to groan. Looking down, the Ghost Rider saw that Spiderman had a few scrapes on his suit. He then turned to the aircraft, which had landed by that point, and saw the Avengers disembarking quickly.

Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor and the Black Widow, turned to the Autobots, then towards him and Spiderman.

"Well this is interesting. Who are you guys?" Iron Man asked, as he stepped towards the Ghost Rider.

" **The Ghost Rider."** He answered. Iron Man simply nodded, then turned towards the Autobots.

"You?" he asked.

Optimus stepped forward and kneeled down to have a closer look them. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus said in his baritone voice.

"My Second in Command, designation Arcee." Optimus introduced to the female motorcycle.

"Our Wrecker Bulkhead." Indicating to the large green 'bot, who simply waved at them.

"Our scout Bumblebee." Finally indicating to the yellow and black 'bot.

"Why are you here?" Iron Man asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

" **These guys."** The Ghost Rider indicated to the dead bodies around them.

"We thank you for helping us protect our world Optimus and our city." Captain America thanked, only for Optimus to shake his head.

"It was not I or my team that dealt with the Decepticons here. It was the Ghost Rider." Optimus indicating towards said person.

While all this was going on, June and Miko had gotten close to Ghost Rider without him knowing. Spiderman, who saw them move towards Ghost Rider, was about to intervene when Iron Man called him. "Spidey, come here for a moment would you?"

Said person did so, leaving Ghost Rider none the wiser.

"Jack?" his mother's voice said.

Turning around, Ghost Rider turned to see both Miko and his mother standing there. Looking at them, he felt a great wave of shame as he stared at his mother and Miko, both looked as if they were about to break down crying. More so his mother than Miko, but still, he could not help but feel guilty for putting them in the kind of situation that they were in.

' **Hey mom."** He greeted, his fire turning blue, much like how it was with Miko before.

His mother hiccupped, then wrapped her arms around her son, crying as she did so. The others decided to speak a little ways off, to give them some form of privacy. While his mother continued to hug him, Miko was standing in front of him, a small smile playing at her lips. Taking a deep breath, he turned back into his human form and hugged his mother back.

"Oh Jack, you're ok." Her mother whispered. She then did a total 180 and held her son and arm's length. "But you're grounded till you're 50." She said, trying to be serious, but totally failing due to her smile and tears.

Jack laughed at that and hugged his mother again. "Sure mom." Once he let her go, Jack turned to face Miko, only to be given a harsh slap on the face by her. She then grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. Jack was left in a daze when she let go of him.

"We'll talk more later." Miko stated, to which just nodded back, still dazed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that. Leave a review or any questions in the reviews.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	5. Story time

**Another day, another Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight….You sold your soul to the devil to save your father." Spiderman clarified.

"Correct." Jack replied.

They were in the Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower. But after the invasion of New York by aliens, and the damage done by them, the Avengers decided that they needed a new base of operations, and what better place than New York City. Of course that was after S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded and exposed for having Hydra agents hiding among them.

The Autobots were back at base, while Jack, June and Miko decided to join the Avengers on their way back to the tower, with Spiderman tagging along for the ride. While on the way there, they decided to question him on how he had become the Ghost Rider. Currently they were sitting in front of a giant window that showed the city, with Jack sitting on the couch with his mother on one side and Miko on the other, her head on his shoulder. Opposite them sat the Avengers, with Thor and Hulk, now Bruce Banner standing a little ways off and Spiderman hanging upside down from a web. They had asked to be called by their normal names and not their superhero names

"What happened after that?" Steve asked.

Jack was silent for a full minute before taking a deep breath and sighed. "The explosion."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Jack woke up from hi sleep in sweat._

 _Sitting up from his bed, he looked around his room and sighed as he remembered what had happened the other day. Their escape from Silas and M.E.C.H, his father's near death and his signing of the contract. He still did not know who that person was nor did he know what the person would command him to do, or even when he might call upon him. Shaking his head, Jack went to his bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day ahead._

 _Once he had freshened up, Jack headed down for breakfast before peddling his way to school on his bicycle._

 _Hours later, when he had finished school, Jack went to front of the school where he had locked his bicycle, only to find his father leaning on his bike waving for him. Making his way to his father, Jack could not help but notice the cuts and bruises that still showed on his face from his fight with Silas._

" _Hey Jack. Listen why don't we take a cruise around the town for a while." His father asked._

" _Why not. But what about my bike?" Jack asked._

 _His father simply waved it off. "I brought it back home while you were having class. Now hop on."_

 _His father got on his bike and held out a helmet for him to wear. Lord knows his mother would kill them both if she saw them without their helmets. Getting behind his father, Jack held onto him as his father rode around town in his bike, occasionally waving at some of the other townsfolk that he had befriended over the years. Stopping just opposite from a convenience store, his father decided to get them a drink while Jack stayed with the bike._

 _Looking around, Jack saw KO Burger just a little ways off and blanched. The last time he and his father went there for lunch, the food tasted horrible and had made him very sick, causing him to be bedridden for three days. His mother had been hysterical when she had found out and downright furious when she learned that it was from the burger joint. She nearly went over there to give them a piece of her mind when his father stopped her and calmed her down before she did something she would regret._

 _After he had recovered, his mother had forbade him from ever eating there ever again._

 _Bringing his mind back to the present, Jack looked at the fast food building again, only to notice the same man that had him sign the contract sitting on one of the tables staring at him. Eyes widening, Jack was about to get up and go to him when heard his father call his name._

" _Jack! I bought some snacks for us, I hope you're hungry." His father called. Jack was about to answer when the most unexpected thing happen._

 _The shop exploded._

 _Jack and everything else were thrown back by the shockwave. Jack was completely dazed from the force of the shockwave, as his ears continued to ring and his vision blurry. Shaking his head to clear it, he slowly started to get up from the ground, once he got up he stared wide eyed at the fire that had engulfed the entire building. Cars were blaring their alarms, windows were shattered and people were running in fear. Looking back at KO Burger, Jack saw the same man stare at him before he seemingly faded away. Clenching his fists in anger, Jack got on his father's bike and rode off, as far as he could get._

 _Driving through the vast desert, Jack simply let his mind wander, not focusing on any thought save for killing the man that brought him nothing but pain. Just as was coming upon an intersection Jack suddenly saw a demonic face appear and disappear in front of him, causing him to lose control and fly from his bike and land on the ground. Jack did know how long he stayed lying on the ground, but he did not care, his father was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it._

" _You're no good to me dead, Jack." A voice spoke._

 _Looking up, jack saw the same man from before stand before him, cane and all. Getting back up quickly, Jack pointed at the man and growled. "You killed him."_

" _I saved his life. That was the deal. I could not let him come between us, Jack." The man spoke calmly._

 _"You son of a bitch" Jack said, who then proceeded to try and punch the man, only for him to hit nothing and fall to the ground._

" _Now, now Jack. No need to get upset. Think of this as a new start." Jack heard the man say. "You're going to help me find someone, a…..friend of mine has not been home for some time. I want you to find him and bring him home." The man said as he kneeled down above Jack and placed his hand on his forehead._

 _Suddenly Jack felt like his entire body was on fire. He felt as if his entire body was being burned away. He could feel steam rising from his body, he could feel his blood boiling. Everything about him was being burned, until there was nothing left, and Jack knew no more._

 _The first thing Jack knew was that his head felt like it was on fire and that he was lying in a bed, in what looked like a small house. It was filled with a number of crosses and mosaics depicting angels. Most likely a home of a very devout follower. Turning his head to the side, he noticed a number of cups filled with water. Sitting up he started grabbing them and started to drink them as if it would be his last. Once the last cup was drunk, Jack stood up and noticed that he was not wearing the same clothes as he was when he blacked out._

 _Looking at himself he noticed that he was wearing his grey t-shirt and over it he wore a simple black jacket. On his hands were a pair of back fingerless gloves, on his legs was a pair of black leather jeans and a pair of heavy black boots. He did not want to know how he got the clothes, and right now he did not care. Exiting the house, Jack found himself in what looked like a cemetery, with gravestones everywhere and an old man wearing a cowboy hat looking a one of the gravestones, possibly the caretaker of the cemetery._

 _He made is way towards the old man, to see if he knew where he was. Said old man noticed that he was making his way towards him and met him halfway. The first thing Jack did was thank him for the drink, but before he could do so, the old man asked him a question. "You ok there kid?"_

" _Yeah. Feel like my heads on fire, but I'm ok." Jack answered. "Do you know where the nearest town is?" he asked._

" _Jasper Nevada. A little over 5 miles away." The old man answered._

 _Jack started to look around and noticed a shed a little ways behind the house. He then turned back towards the old man "Have you seen my motorcycle, sir." He asked._

 _The old man smiled and pointed towards the shed. "Bike's in the shed."_

" _Thank you." Jack thanked before making his way there._

" _It does." The old man said suddenly. Jack turned to look at him, confused. "Your bike. You're wondering if you're bike looks normal. It does. And to answer your other question about last night, it did happen, it wasn't a dream and will happen again." The man explained, confusing Jack even more._

" _Who are you?" Jack asked, now wary of the man in front of him._

" _The question is….who are you?" the man asked, pointing a finger at him. "You're the rider. The Ghost Rider." Here Jack started to back away quickly and head for the shed._

 _Opening the door of the shed, Jack saw his father's motorcycle, looking the same as it was yesterday. The only thing different was the added chain wrapped around the back of the seat. Grabbing onto the handles of the bike, he started to push the bike out of the shed and towards the road nearby._

" _You won't last a day as the Ghost Rider. You'll need my help son." The old man said as he walked parallel to Jack._

" _I think I can manage." Jack said back, only to stop at the old man's next words._

" _The deal. Why'd you sign it." He asked._

 _Jack did not say anything, before he looked at the old man and answered. "My life…for my father's."_

" _Come inside kid, and I'll tell you everything you need to know about the Ghost Rider." The old man said._

 _And so the old man brought him in and said that he was called the Caretaker. He then explained that the Ghost Rider was Devils bounty hunter. He explained that the purpose of the Ghost Rider was to punish the souls of people who have done evil or immoral deeds. He told the story of the previous Ghost Rider, a man by the name of Carter Slade. A former Texas Ranger who had honour, but got greedy. Found himself locked up and headed for the noose._

 _Until a stranger came and saved him, and offered him a deal, Slade accepted and became a Ghost Rider. He was ordered to bring back the contract of San Venganza, a contract that held a thousand evil souls that was so powerful, Slade knew he could ne let the Devil get his hands on it. So he did what no Rider had ever done, and that was to outrun the Devil himself. When Jack asked what had happened to the contract, the Caretaker did not know._

 _After the explanations were over, Jack bade the Caretaker farewell and left for Jasper. When he had returned home, his mother had been crying and holding onto the picture of them as a family. Giving his mother a hug and assuring her that he was fine and that he was sorry for what had happened to his father, his mother had not let him out of her sight for the whole week, afraid that he would disappear as well._

 _When his father was set to be buried, his mother and Jack had him buried at the cemetery where the Caretaker was. Ever since then his mother has always been concerned over him and constantly worried._

 _Flashback_

* * *

"So did you manage to find this person?" Steve asked.

Jack shook his head and answered. "No, and if they wanted to be found they would have left a signal for the Rider to pick up."

"Are they looking for something or someone?" Tony asked.

"The Caretaker said that it would most likely be the contract of San Venganza. Though whether that's true or not, I don't know." Jack answered.

Noticing the time, June decided to intervene. "Ok, I think that's enough story telling for one night. We should get back home now." She said.

"Please stay here for the night. We have plenty of room for you, and we would welcome you as our guests." Steve said, turning to look at the others, who gave their agreement.

June seemed unsure, until she noticed that Miko was already asleep with her head resting on Jack's shoulders. "Alright, if that's ok with you."

"Please follow me." Tony said, indicating for them to follow him.

Jack picked Miko up and carried her bridal style until Tony brought them to where his mother and Miko would be sleeping. Once he put Miko down and left the room, Tony brought him to his own guest room, which was just down the corridor from his mother and Miko. After getting his room, Jack bid Tony goodnight and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy more of a backstory on how Jack became the Ghost Rider. if you did then please leave a review.**

 **I just started a one shot series. So if any of you have any ideas for stories starring JackxMiko then PM me or send it at the review section of the story. One thing i will not do is yiao (BoyxBoy) stories. i dont do those. Nothing against baing gay, i just can't write it sorry.**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	6. BlackHeart

**Hello All! Here is another chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Waking up from his slumber, Jack noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room until he began to slowly remember the events that had transpired yesterday. Megatron's forces attacking New York. Then him turning into Ghost Rider and demolishing his forces before smacking Megatron around like a pinball. Reuniting with the Autobots and his mother. Meeting the Avengers and subsequently telling him his story.

But something else bothered him and that was Megatron and his Decepticons. With the reveal of the Autobot/Decepticon war reging, it would make dealing with them alot more difficult, especially if the Decepticons strike at another city again. What was also bothering him was this foreboding feeling, as if something was coming, something powerful and dangerous than Megatron and his forces.

Putting it out od his mind for the time being, he got up from his bed and looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was ten in the morning. He then walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. Once done, he made his way to where his mother and Miko were sleeping. Once he was in front of their door, Jack knocked and waited for a reply.

Not a minute later and he saw the door open and out stepped both Miko and his mother.

"Good morning." Jack greeted.

"Morning Jack." Both his mother and Miko greeted back at the same time.

"Ah there you are! I was wondering when you three were going to wake up." Tony's voice sounded.

All three of them turned their heads towards his direction and saw Tony make his way towards them. Once he was in front of them he placed his arm around Jack and dragged him along the direction he was going with Miko and his mother trailing just behind.

"C'mon, breakfast is up and the whole team is just dying to ask you more questions about your giant friends!" Tony exclaimed, happily dragging Jack along.

Upon entering the kitchen Jack and the others noticed that the whole Avengers team was sitting around the table having their breakfast with four seats left open, most likely for them. Taking a seat for himself next to Steve with Miko next to him and June next to Natasha while Tony sat in-between Clint and Thor with Bruce sitting next to Thor.

Breakfast a mostly quiet affair. No one asked questions about more of his life and the Autobots, but Jack could tell that they were dying to know who and what they were. And so after the group had finished their breakfast, they sat in the same living room as last night, all eagerly waiting for their tale on the Autobots. But just as they were about to begin, J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony's AI spoke up.

"Sir, it seems that Nick Fury is on his way, along with Miss Hill and an unknown third party." The AI relayed.

"How long until they get here J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony asked, a scowl on his face.

Just then the elevator doors opened and out stepped a bald black man wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. He wore a black shirt with black pants and black combat boots, along with a holster on his chest for where his gun was resting, and to top it all he wore a black trench coat. Next to him stood a young woman wearing a form fitting dark blue uniform with the symbol of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Enforcement Division also known as SHIELD. Behind her was a face that he, Miko and his mother would know as Agent Fowler.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." The bald man stated.

"Of course not Fury. We were in fact just about to ask some interesting questions to our friend Jack about the battle with the giant robots yesterday." Steve answered.

The man known as Director Fury turned his one eye at Jack and gave a hard stare, as if evaluating and scrutinising him in some way. This of course did not go well with both Jack and the Rider, but they managed to not show it in any way. This of course prompted Jack and the Rider to do their own scrutinising of their own.

Staring at Fury hard, Jack and the Rider saw into the Director of SHIELD's soul and found him to be innocent, but also to be on the very fine line that he could cross at any time. Something to watch out for in the future as he could be both a terrible enemy and a great ally.

"My name is Nick Fury. Former Director of SHIELD." Fury introduced. "Behind me is my assistant, Maria Hill, and behind her is Agent William Fowler."

"Fowler. Good to see you again." Jack greeted, giving the man a small nod, never taking his eyes away from Fury.

"You as well son." Fowler said with a smile, moving over to June and Miko.

"Am I supposed to be impressed Director Fury?" Jack asked. "For I have seen into your soul and find you on thin ice."

Fury narrowed his eye minutely. "I did not come here to pick a fight Mr Darby, I just came in here to explain some things to the Avengers, something you yourself were about to do." He stated.

"They did ask." Jack replied back.

"Ok, well before this gets way out of hand, let's all have a seat and Jack can fill you in on what those giant robots were from yesterday." Tony interjected, hoping to defuse the tension in the room.

Once they were all seated down, Jack began to tell them all about the Autobots and Decepticons.

"The Autobots, the ones you met yesterday are from the planet of Cybertron, as are the Decepticons." Jack started. "The Autobots are led by Optimus Prime, while the Decepticons are led by Megatron. Both factions have been in a war that has gone on for as long as the human race has been alive, perhaps longer."

"Why were they fighting?" Steve asked.

"That I do not know. All I do know however is that the Decepticons are here to mine the many Energon deposits scattered through the planet." Jack answered.

"What is this Energon?" Thor asked.

"From what I understand, it is a mineral that fuels both the Autobots and Decepticons their weapons, energy and also their life force. Without it they will die, so do not think to harness it as your own." Jack warned, looking at each and everyone one them.

"What about you Jack, what's your story with the Autobots." Natasha asked.

"My story began three months ago with Arcee. After returning from my part time job, I was on my way home when I noticed her." Jack explained

"Noticed her? What? was she just standing there in the open?" Tony joked. To which he got an elbow to the gut by Natasha.

"No not exactly" Jack answered, chuckling. "She was in fact in her vehicle mode, allowing her to disguise herself as a simple motorcycle. However as soon as I met her, two Vehicons, the grunts of the Decepticon army, chased after us as I was sitting on top of her at that time. We had to speed through the expressway just to avoid them. That however did not last long as they found us again. Arcee then found a ramp and proceeded to jump of said ramp and land on the ground. It was there that I met Raf." Jack explained.

"Raf?" Steve asked.

Here Agent Fowler cut in. "Raphael Esquivel, a young boy of 12 years is friends with both Jack and Miko and one of the members of the human factor of Team Prime. The boy is a genius on many levels, being able to hack into the government and also understand the language of the Cybertronians." He explained.

"I'm impressed." Tony remarked.

"We did not exactly have time to introduce ourselves as soon after, the two Vehicons from earlier came crashing in front of us, ready to fight." Jack continued.

"And is that when you showed yourself as the Ghost Rider?" Bruce asked.

"No, my reveal came much later." Jack answered.

"What happened after that?" Natasha asked.

"Well Arcee then proceeded to brawl against the two Vehicons and managed to hold her own, while Raf and myself tried to get away from..." Jack stopped talking as he suddenly felt something change in the world.

Strenching out with his powers, Jack felt an empty void coming from within the city. As he felt around the void, he also heard the screams and cries of the dead calling out. Blocking out the screams and cries he fovcused more on the empty void and felt something else from it, and that was the simalarity it had to the devil. Getting up quickly, Jack began to walk to the elevator, ignoring everyone as they called his name. Heading in to the garage, Jack quickly got onto his bike and hit the streets, following where the void was in the city.

As the feeling became more prominant the closer he came to the area, Jack and the Rider were having an internal discussion about the void and the screams of the dead.

'What do you think this void is about?' Jack asked, turning left at a junction.

 **"It peaks my interst, seeing as we have never felt such a presence before. Well you have but not us together."** The Rider answered.

'True but you have to admit that's it's a little strange, that as soon as we enter New York we had to deal with Megatron and his Vehicons trying to invade. Now today we have to deal with something that feels like the devil' Harry replied.

 **"Maybe, it could be the devil's work or it could actually be just a coincidence. In any case we should get back to the matter at hand and that is this void."** The Rider replied.

'You're right, but I'm on edge. I keep getting this feeling that things are about to change in a massive way.' Jack stated as they came to a stop where the sense of the void was at it's strongest.

Looking at his surroundings, Jack saw that he was in front of a large warehouse that seemed to be in operation as he could hear the machines going about thier programming. Getting off of his bike and wrapping his chain around him, Jack walked to the front of the entrance and noticed a shotgun lying on the ground. Picking up the firearm, he noticed that the barrel was smoking, indicating that it was fired recently. Looking at the floor, he saw four empty shotgun casings lying on the floor.

A loud scream of terror suddenly caught Jack's attention, and he quickly rushed into the warehouse, dropping the shotgun as he did so. Running into the wharehouse, Jack was met with the sight of three men standing a little ways back from a fourth, who was holding onto one of the workers by the neck. Jack could feel the overwhelming darkness that seemed to seep through each of the four men.

 **"The three at the back are some lesser demons, although the one holding the worker up is something else, something more powerful."** The Rider informed.

"Please don't hurt me sir." the man begged.

"Hmmm...I don't think so. You see I'm looking for someone very special, and this is my way of sending him an invitation." the man spoke softly.

The man then sqeezed the worker's neck even tighter, and the scared worker began to lose all of his colour until he was marble white. His body also changed as all of his muscle and fat were drained from him and he began to look like a shriveled, boney human being. His face was gaunt, his cheeks extremelly shallow, enough to see the outline of the skull. The man holding the now dead corpse dropped it on the ground and turned o where Jack was standing.

"Enjoy the show?" The man asked, showing no remorse for his actions but rather amusement and enjoyment. He was a simple man by all appereance with short black hair, dark brown eyes, a slight pale complexion all while dressed in an all black suit.

"Who the hell are you." Jack asked, wary and ready for a fight should he have to.

"What? The old man didn't tell you about me?" the man asked curiously. "BlackHeart. That is who I am. And YOU must be the new Ghost Rider." The man known as BlackHeart stated chuckling as he did so. "You, a child. Bestowed powers beyond imagine by my father and for what? What did he promise you in return? Power? Money? Virgins? It doesn't matter because I ain't going back. I like it here in this mortal realm."

"Oh the melodrama." Jack whispered as he heard the Rider snigger in his head. "So you're the one that the devil sent me to find, his disobediant little brat? That is just sad."

"You mock me." BlackHeart said, less of a question and more of a statement. "You have no idea who I am do you?" he asked.

"All I know is that your going back to hell." Jack replied as he transformed into the Ghost Rider.

BlackHeart simply smirked and shook his head smiling. "I don't think so. Gressil."

Gressil walked forward and raised his hand at Jack. When nothing happened, Ghost Rider tried to walk forward but was unable to do so as his feet were stuck to the ground and held by the very ground he was standing on. Not happy, the Rider unfurled his chain and snapped it towards Gressil who caught it with his other hand. Unforunatly the chain had also wrapped around his forearm, trapping it. With a mighty pull, the Rider brought the demon in front of him and cocking his arm back, punched Gressil in the face so hard that he actually dislocated his jaw. Punching at the ground, he managed to free himself and quickly made his way to Gressil, who was groaning as his healing factor allowed him to reattatch his jaw.

Looking around, the Rider noticed that the other three were gone. Putting them out of his mind for the moment he grabbed the Gressil by his neck and dragged him to the nearest column and shoved him against it.

 **"Where did BlackHeart and his cronies go?"** he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that BlackHeart wanted to get your attention." Gressil answered.

 **"Why. WHy go to all this trouble after all these years."** The Rider asked.

"It was after the Decepticons attacked that we learned of your existence." the lesser demon answered.

 **"BlackHeart came to this plane for a reason. Why?"** he asked.

"I don't know! Something about a contract and something called an Infinity Stone!" Gressil exclaimed. "Please have mercy." he begged.

 **"Sorry. All out of mercy."** Ghost Rider answered as he placed his skeleton hand on top of Gressil's head. Using his hellfire, Ghost Rider began to burn Gressil, ignoring his screams of pain away until he was nothing but ash.

Once he was done, he made his way back outside and onto his bike and drove off.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLease leave a review and tell me what you think of it.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	7. The Infinity Stones

**Another chapter has blasted it's way onto you screen! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"And that's when I came back here." Jack said as he finished telling everyone why he had left earlier. "Any of you know what an Infinity Stone is?"

The Avengers looked at each other and seemed to have a silent discussion with each other as Jack, June and Miko waited patiently. Finally after a minute of constant silence, it was Tony who spoke up.

"Yeah, we know what you're talking about." Tony said. "The Infinity Stones are the most powerful cosmic items that are capable of reshaping the universe." he explained.

"Wait. You said 'Stones', as in plural. Gressil only said 'Stone'." Jack interrupted.

"Correct." Steve confirmed. "There a total of six Infinity Stones. Power. Mind. Reality. Space. Time and Soul." he explained as a hologram of each of the Infinity Stones was shown from the table in the order it was spoken. "A single one of these Stones is dangerous enough, but should all six be combined, it would change the very fabric of existence forever."

Everyone was silent as Jack, June and Miko processed the information they had just received. One thing that each of them silently agreed on was that Megatron never learn about these Infinity Stones. However, Jack was more concerned about what this contract that BlackHeart was intent on finding, now that he knew about the Infinity Stone. He suspected that it was the contract of San Venganza that he was looking for.

"If these Stones are as powerful as you say they are, We can't let BlackHeart attain even a single one of them." Jack stated.

"But which one do you think he will go after anyway? There are six of these Stones and we don't even know where they are!" Miko asked.

"Luckily for you, there is only one such stone that we have to worry about." Tony said smugly.

"What do you mean?" June asked.

"Yeah! You just said that there were six Stones, not one!" Miko asked.

"Correct. However, something i forgot to mention is that each Stone was separated across the multiverse eons ago. The Soul Stone just so happens to be native to this dimension and thus the Stone BlackHeart must be seeking." Steve explained.

"A sound idea as it stops anyone from gathering them all." Jack said, agreeing with that decision. "Now the only question is where the Soul Stone is and what this contract is that BlackHeart seeks." he said, pondering to himself. He then shifted his gaze towards the Avengers. "Unless you know where the Stone is?"

Again there was silence as the Avengers looked to Tony and Steve, who both were staring at each other, having their own silent conversation with just their eyes. It managed to only reign for about ten seconds before Steve nodded. Tony nodded back and, with a smile on his face, Tony stood up.

"Come on, let me show you something." he said, gesturing for them to follow.

Jack, June and Miko looked at each other confusedly before Jack just shrugged and got off the sofa and followed Tony with June and Miko following after. The three of them followed Tony towards the elevator. Once they were in, Tony pressed the final button at the bottom of the list of floors. As the elevator began to make it's descent, Tony spoke up.

"This elevator is going to take us to where we Avengers keep the most dangerous of items. We want to make sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands, and some of these things can really do some damage." He explained.

"Isn't it a little dangerous to keep all these thing here in the middle of the city?" June asked.

"Normally you would be correct, but I made sure that we have the best security that i could think of with a little help." Tony answered. "Motion Sensing Detectors, Hidden Cameras, Laser Trip Wires the works."

"What happens if there is a power outage?" Miko asked.

"Well the security system was designed to run even if there is a power cut. That's because the system runs on a different generator separate from the ones used to power the city." Tony explained.

"Your large Arc Reactor?" Jack guessed.

Tony turned and smiled at Jack. "Correct Jack! My Arc Reactor is able to not only run this building on free clean renewable energy, but also have enough power to run everything in this building." he stated with pride.

Finally the elevator stopped and Tony stepped out of it, followed closely by Miko, who looked ready to jump up and down like a kid on a sugar rush, then June and finally Jack. Tony stopped in front of a door which had a card reader next to the door. Swiping his Avengers Key Card into it and hearing a buzz, Tony opened the door into what looked like a Decontamination Room with bright white lights, not enough to blind someone. As Jack closed the door behind him and the room darkened, a beam of light started to sweep the entire room, first from front to back and then top to bottom. Once the scan was done, there was a loud buzzing sound and the room returned to it's original state.

"Sorry about that." Tony apologized. "We've had problems of infiltration before and that room was built to make sure that we weren't an impostor or anything else for that matter." Tony explained as he opened the door.

Upon entering the room, Jack, June and Miko could see a long hallway filled with glass cases with a name tags attached to the pedestal the sat atop. One of the first items that the three could see was a set of ten rings with an inscription that detailed what each of them did. Another case, this one was larger due to the golden chest sitting with. The chest was simple in design yet had inscriptions written in some language that he has never seen before, but even from outside of the glass, he could feel the cold air that the chest emanated. As the group walked through the hall, Miko in a mind of her own as she continued to stare at the many items on display in awe.

Finally at the end of the hallway were three large doors that seemed to be reinforced with heavy doors with warning signs displayed on the doors. On the left was a large, towering suit of metal, about as tall as Arcee, with to large squares that seemed to serve as eyes. The tag on the door read: _The Destroyer Armour._ On the right was a small cube, about as large a a small bowl, that emanated some sort of blue light. The tag read: _The Cosmic Cube_. The final door in the center had a containment field and held within the field was a small box. The tag on the door read: _The_ _Soul Stone_.

Tony swiped his Avengers Key Card and with a rumble the door opened. As the group stepped into the room, Tony pressed the a pass-code on the nearby number-pad before scanning his hand-print onto the reader. There was a whirring sound as the containment field lowered and the box floated to the bottom of the field that was holding it up. Picking the box up, Tone opened the box to reveal the Soul Stone, glowing orange about the size of a small rock.

"Kind of small, don't you think?" Miko commented.

"Maybe, but this Stone has caused the Avengers more trouble than it looks." Tony stated before shutting the box and placing it back in the containment field. Scanning his hand-print again, the box floated back up till it was back where it was held.

"So what exactly does the Stone do?" Jack asked, curious on what made this Stone so dangerous.

"Well, from what Thor and Doctor Strange said, the Soul Stone has the ability to steal, control, manipulate and alter the souls of the living and dead. It is said that at full power, the Soul Stone is able to control the life of every single being in the universe, whether knowingly or unknowingly." Tony explained.

* * *

"So, now that you know where the Infinity Stone is, what are you going to do next?" Tony asked as he and the rest of the Avengers, along with Jack, June and Miko were having dinner.

Jack put his his spoon down as he sat there with a contemplative look. On one hand, he could go searching for BlackHeart and his goons, the only problem with that was that he did not know where to even seems he would have to wait until BlackHeart allowed himself to be sensed. That still left his underlings, and sadly, since they were in such close proximity to BlackHeart, they too were shielded from his senses.

The other option was to stay in New York and help out where he can, cleaning the streets of criminals and making the city safer. That idea was something to consider, but he was still unsure of. He knew that he was being watched, especially after the whole fight with Megatron and the Decepticons. Something told him that he was going to be needed somewhere else in the near future.

A third option was in front of him, and that was to return to the Autobots and help them fight the Decepticons. The only problem with that was whether or not they would want him back. He knew Optimus would want him to stay with the Autobots even, though he could take care of himself, if only so that he knew that he was somewhat safe from the Decepticons. Arcee would definitely hound him to no end, just to apologize to him about telling his secret, something that he was still trying to forgive her for. Bumblebee would just go with it, if only because of Raf. From what his mom had said, Raf was pretty accepting of the fact that he could turn into a flaming skull. He was pretty sure that Fowler was pretty OK with him having a spirit inside him, so there was no worry there. Ratchet, from what Miko had said, simply wanted to know the upper limits of his abilities, just to document the whole experience.

The problem however lay with Bulkhead.

Something about the way he had acted seemed strange to him when he had left. Bulkhead was many things, but for him to fire his weapon not only at him but for him to do so with Miko that close to the blast was something he would never think Bulkhead would ever do. Another question lay with the fact that he seemed to not remembering doing so, saying that one moment he was standing with the rest of the Autobots in the base, and the next he was being shouted and screamed at by both Miko and Arcee, with Optimus looking at him in disappointment. Miko even told him that she was now having Bumblebee bring her to school, simply because she could not trust Arcee to keep a secret or Bulkhead to not do something rash. Something that Optimus allowed, for some reason.

However, that left one final option and that was to speak to the Caretaker.

The Caretaker could help him better understand his powers and abilities. He also seemed to be quite knowledgeable about the Ghost Rider and the Devil. He theorized that maybe the Caretaker and Carter Slade are in fact the same person, although how that was possible was anyone's guess at this point. That, out of everything seemed to be the best route to take for the time being, at least until he knew more.

With his mind made up, Jack spoke. "I've decided to speak to the Caretaker, find out what he knows about the contract and about BlackHeart."

"And after that?" Natasha asked.

"After that, I don't know. It depends on what I learn." Jack replied as he ate his food.

"Will you be coming home Jack?" June asked, worry shining in her eyes.

Jack sighed, not knowing how to answer her. "I don't know mom, but I'll try to at least come and visit. I'm worried that BlackHeart would come after you or the others if I stay for too long." he said.

"I just worry for you Jack." His mom said quietly. "I already lost your father t this, don't make me lose you too."

Jack took his mother's hand and held it tightly, giving her a small smile. "You will never lose me mom."

* * *

The next day, June and Miko left via GroundBridge, and when asked if he would follow them through, Jack said that he wanted to take the long way round and told them to be safe. Once they had left, Jack had said goodbye to the Avengers, thanking them for their hospitality and their help. Before he left however, Jack was stopped by Steve who handed him an Avengers Card.

The card was simple in design. The Avengers logo was stamped in bright red, while the rest of the card was white. It even had a photo of him as Ghost Rider. Under his photo was his name and that it said that he was a member of the Avengers.

"This card will help you should you ever find yourself in a pinch with the authorities." Steve explained. "They will know that you are an Avenger and that you should be treated with respect. It is also a way for us to contact you should the need arise, and vice versa."

Here Tony pressed a button on the tablet he was holding, and the Avengers logo on the card begin to flash in blue. It then showed holographic display of the world and where he was and who the call was coming from.

"If you need us, just press the logo firmly and we'll be there." Tony said with a smile.

Jack had a wide smile on his face as he placed his card in his wallet. "Thank you for this guys. I hope to see you again, and that the world isn't going to end." he said.

Steve simply chuckled. "Indeed not. We wish you the best of luck Jack." he said.

Nodding, Jack got onto his bike, gave one last nod to the Avengers before speeding off.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have a question, please PM me and if you wish to say something, please leave a review, and remember to have Awesome Day!**


	8. A History of Riders

**The Writer rides in with another chapter for you. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 8

Coming a stop in front of the cemetery, Jack got off of his motorcycle and made his way past the headstones and towards the Caretaker to get to him answer the questions he needed answers for. As he made his way through the cemetery, he saw that the Caretaker was busy chopping wood with a simple axe.

"So. I hear you met up with BlackHeart." The man said, not stopping in his wood chopping.

That stopped Jack as he looked at the Caretaker. "How'd you know?" he asked.

The Caretaker stopped his work and gave a smirk of amusement at Jack. "Call it a hunch."

Shaking his head, Jack stood in front of the Caretaker, making sure to stay away from the swinging axe. "I need you help."

"About?" the Caretaker asked, not looking up from his work as he placed another block of wood on the stump.

"What can you tell me about why BlackHeart would want something called an Infinity Stone, more specifically, the Soul Stone." Jack explained.

The Caretaker stopped himself from swinging his axe when he heard Jack say the words 'Infinity Stone'. He looked at Jack for a few moments before sighing and placing the axe against the stump and indicated for him to follow. Following the Caretaker into his house, he sat down onto one of the chairs and watched as he grabbed a rather ancient looking book from his bookshelf.

"Tell me everything that happened." The Caretaker asked as he began flipping through the pages.

So Jack explained everything that had happened, about how he found BlackHeart and his lesser demons to the part about how he learned about the Soul Stone and the Contract. The Caretaker said nothing the whole time as he continued to flip through the pages. When Jack had finished reciting his tale, the Caretaker placed the open book on the table before turning to him.

"I think its best if you learn the whole story of the Infinity Stones." he said as he showed the book to Jack.

Looking down he saw that it was about the Infinity and how they came into existence. It read:

 _Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. Time. Space. Power. Mind. Reality. Soul. These stones can only be wielded by being of extraordinary strength. The first of these were beings called the Celestials._

 _These Celestials, with the Infinity Stones could wipe out entire civilizations like wheat on a field. However, one rule that was written was that the Infinity Stones were never to be brought together by a single entity. For if they were to posses all six Infinity Stones, they would have the ability to shape the multi-universe as they saw fit._

 _This was the case when the Mad Titan called Thanos possessed all Six Infinity Stones. It was only through the combined efforts of the Celestials and avatars of the universe was Thanos defeated and cast out of the multi-universe and into the void between realities. Once the Mad Titan was defeated. The Celestials and avatars of the universe decided to scatter all six Infinity Stones into five other realities. The only Stone left was the Soul Stone and it was too powerful to scatter it out. It was decided that the Soul Stone would remain within this Universe._

 _However, before the end of the Celestials, a prophecy was made that said that the Six Infinity Stones would one day be brought back together and that Thanos would return soon after._

As Jack finished reading the last line, he thought about the Soul Stone and was thankful that the other Stones were scattered throughout the multiverse. It would be a nightmare to keep the other stones safe if someone was that desperate to gain all six. Another thing that made him think was the Mad Titan, Thanos. Something about him sent a shiver down his spine and Jack hoped to never face him ever.

"So? What do you think?" The Caretaker asked, peering at Jack.

"Well I think that this is such a wonderful bedtime story. Makes me want to take a nap." Jack joked which earned a snort from the old man. "But honestly, this still doesn't tell me much about what BlackHeart ants with the Soul Stone."

"Perhaps he wants to reap the souls of every being in the universe." The Caretaker stated.

"Maybe, but that would mean he has less people to rule over. I mean,, isn't that what he's after? Get the Soul Stone and rule a universe of mindless people." Jack asked.

"So what do you think he wants the contract of San Venganza for?" The Caretaker asked.

Jack sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I mean, what would gaining a thousand evil souls do to a person, let alone a demon?" Jack asked himself as much as he was asking the Caretaker.

"I don't know either kid. But I do know this. Whether or not he has a thousand evil souls or just one, BlackHeart can still be defeated. You just hope he never gets his hand on the Soul Stone." The Caretaker said.

Jack nodded in agreement and understanding. He did however have one final question. "You once offered to help me better understand the Ghost Rider and his abilities. Is it still open?" he asked.

The Caretaker simply gave Jack a smirk.

* * *

"How much do you know about the origins of the Ghost Riders?" The Caretaker asked as he watched Jack cut some logs.

"Nothing, actually." Jack replied as he placed another log.

"Well it seems some history in order kid." The Caretaker said. "You see, The devil as you call him is actually called Mephisto. He may seem all powerful but don't mistake him for the real devil."

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because he serves another, far more powerful master. This master is as old as the universe itself and while he might be active right now, he soon will be." The Caretaker explained. "From Mephisto came the Ghost Riders and while he cannot control the Riders, his master can. You see, as legend tells, this master fought against another being of equal strength. The master was a being of destruction and the other of creation. They fought each other for many millennia until Mephisto's master was beaten and cast out. In anger he created his own domain and from there Mephisto was born."

"What's his name?" Jack asked.

"Unicron." The Caretaker answered.

That name sent a shiver down Jack's spine and he could even feel the Rider's own disquiet at the name. Jack did not know why but the mere mention of Unicron's name made Jack fear for his life and the Rider's uneasiness. "What about this other being? What happened to it?" he asked.

"I don't know, kid. But legend says that it sent out an Angel of Justice to keep an eye out for any whispers of Unicron's appearance." The Caretaker replied.

Deciding to finish cutting the logs, Jack quickly split the logs in twain before facing the Caretaker. "So what's next?" he asked.

"The Ghost Rider has always been able to control hellfire to do whatever they wish with. They can create weapons of Hellfire, massive explosions powerful enough to level a city and even create portals to other worlds. As I'm sure you're aware by now, you have increased mobility and strength and while in the Rider, you can not be harmed by any form of damage, though you can still feel some of the pain." The Caretaker explained.

"Any limitations?" Jack asked.

The Caretaker shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of." he answered.

Jack stayed silent for a while as he mulled over what he had just learned, and he came to the same conclusion that he did days ago and that was that the Caretaker was Carter Slade from the story and also a Ghost Rider. The question is how he managed to survive for so long. he decided to ask.

"Can the host of the Ghost Rider live beyond their life span?" Jack asked.

"Now why would you ask such a question such as that?" Caretaker asked with a look of scrutiny.

Jack simply shrugged, keeping a straight face as he did so. "Just asking?"

The Caretaker was silent and Jack as worried that he might have pissed him off. That is until the Caretaker answered. "It is said that when the host and the Ghost Rider stay together long enough, the host becomes long lived so long as the Ghost Rider is still within. The only way for the host to die is for the spirit and host to separate willingly or for the spirit to be banished." he explained.

"Is that how you know so much about the Ghost Riders, their history and how what they're capable of?" Jack asked. "You're Carter Slade, aren't you?"

The Caretaker gave a long hard stare at Jack as he seemed to think something over. "I am." he answered.

* * *

Three days had past since Jack had confirmed the identity of Carter Slade and another two since he left, staying for another day to learn whatever Slade could teach him about the Ghost Rider. Currently he was driving through the Neveda desert road, appreciating the silence besides the roar of the engine.

As he continued to drive, he thought about what he was going to do and was coming up empty. He could return to the Autobots and continue to help them combat the Decepticons. While that would appeal to him, he did not know if his mother would want him to return to school. That brought a silent groan as he thought about all the homework and studies he had to catch up on. That was going to be a pain.

Another part of him wanted to find BlackHeart and deal with him before he causes more trouble. Unfortunately without a ways to track him, he had to wait for him to make a move. That did not sit well with him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he continued to ride forward when he began to feel a presence he had not felt in a long time. Slowing down before stopping to the side of the road, Jack closed his eyes and stretched his senses out before snapping them open. He glared at the figure that was now standing in front of him.

There, standing in front of him was the person who caused him to lose his father and turn him into the Ghost Rider. Mephisto was standing there with a slight smirk wearing the same clothes he wore when he met him all those years ago, cane and all.

"Hello Jack." Mephisto greeted, as if greeting an old friend. "It's been quite some time hasn't it?"

"Not long enough Mephisto." Jack shot back. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here about the deal we made Jack. Now that my son has made his presence to you known, it is imperative that you bring him home." Mephisto answered, unfazed by Jack attitude towards him.

"And how do you suppose I do that? I don't exactly know where he currently is. Besides, why do you want him? Surely the Chaos Bringer would want one of his underlings to cause chaos." Jack stated.

"Be very careful on how you speak about my master Jack." Mephisto warned. "Unicron is not someone to be trifled with. The reason I want my son home is because Unicron wants to punish him for his disobedience."

"You still haven't answered my question, how do I find him." Jack asked.

"That I cannot help you with, however what I can do is warn you." Mephisto said.

"Warn me? About what?" Jack asked, careful to not trust him completely.

"Unicron's return is imminent. If he is not stopped then your world and all you hold dear will die." Mephisto explained.

"Why do you care?" Jack asked, not believing him for the moment.

"Profit. Without a world for me to manipulate and play with, I'll get bored. Besides, there are some interesting people in this plane of existence that intrigue me." He answered.

"So that's all we are to you? Toys?" Jack asked, not knowing whether to feel insulted or angry at the person in front of him.

"Of course." Mephisto replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack shook his head. "If what you say is true, then my immediate priority is preparing for Unicron's return." he said.

"You cannot stop his return Jack. Only survive against the storm that is coming. You must however, find and bring BlackHeart home before the year's end." Mephisto stated. "I can at least tell you that you should stay within New York, one of his minions should be around."

"What makes you think they will come after me?" Jack asked.

"They will, of that I'm sure. Good luck." Mephisto says before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

 **A little short, but there was very little for me to write without it feeling forced. I hope you like this chapter. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews, send me a PM if you have any questions and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
